My Mom's A Mistress
by Aphrodite Belleza
Summary: A boy name Richard witnessed the conflict between his parents and an outsider. He soon learnt his family's dark secret as the perfect image of his parents shattered before his eyes, he discovered the truth behind his parents' marriage. Amid plots and counterplots, this one-shot focuses on modern day family issues, family betrayal and tragedy.


This is a one-shot fanfiction circulating around the fact that Richard's mom is called a mistress. This is gonna be a rather dark fanfic u user shall soon read. Do leave a comment on how is my fanfic afterwards. Thanks~

As I sat in the classroom, unable to focus on the Math class, my brain replayed that same chaotic scene that I had witnessed that night. One salty tear rolled down my puffy, swollen cheek as I recounted yet again what had happened.

As soon as the door slammed shut with a menacing bang, my eyelids fluttered open. I was the lightest sleeper I knew. The slam of the door startled me as I sat upright in my bed, my vision going blurry from the sudden motion. I could detect some muffled voices. There are three of them, and I recognised two- they belonged to my parents without a shadow of doubt. Making the least amount of noise as possible, I groggily tiptoed to my bedroom door and pressed my ears onto it, trying to satisfy this burning curiosity of mine.

"You see, I had known something was wrong with you!" I miraculously managed to make out. "You've been endulging youself with this woman...and you and her even have a son together!" The voice sounded like a twenty-or-so woman, her voice was pure boiling anger, to the hundredth degree.

I wanted to take a glimpse at what is going on, as I stealthily twisted the door knob- and my wrist in the process- and from the corridor, I watch the three.

The voice which I heard earlier on is a woman about the same age as my mother, her eyes was gliwing with defiance, as she glared angrily at my parents. What is a woman doing in my house at this hour? I thought.

"Honey, listen to me. What you saw was like nothing you assumed," said my father. I could hear his voice trembling slightly. Trying not to have eye contact with the raging woman.

"My eyes never lie to me! NEVER! I saw numerous photos hanging around this house. You, and that woman, and a friking 5 year old child. You have been with this disgusting gold eyes brunette for years! I regret not knowing you have a second wife earlier."

My senses froze. A wave of shock paralyzed me for just a fraction of a second. My mom is a mistress? The perfect image of a heroine shattered into a million shards, one shard stabbed into my heart. How could she? I listened far more intently than ever before.

I could hear sobbing of my mother. I could not believe a mother, a mother whom always cared for me, could actually be a mistress.

"Y-yes, I kept her away from you, thinking that you would not know..." My dad replied.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT! YOU DO HAVE A MISTRESS!!" the woman was on the verge of insanity. She grabbed hold of my mother's blouse, and screamed "LEAVE THIS HOUSE AT ONCE!" The commotion shattered the silence of the night.

Luckily, I was out of their sight, for what punishment I would recieve for eavesdropping on their private matter, the human mind could not even imagine.

"Y...yes...I'll leave now..." this was when I sensed true fear hidden under layers in my mother's voice.

I could hear footsteps approaching my direction. Panicking, I swiftly made my way back to my bed and lay under my covers. The heavy footsteps came closer with every second until I had ascertained that my mother was in my room. In the darkeness, I could see clothes being flung around my room.

I sat up, rubbing my eyelids. "Mom, what is going on?" I attempted to sound more tired and dizzier than I had in my entire life.

"We are going to a hotel to stay for a night." My mother replied. The moonlight streaming through from the hole between my ragged curtains illuminated her face, and I could see that her face was as red as a lobster, and her lips were dark crimson. Her eyes seemed swollen, and mucus dribbled down from her nose. She has been crying.

"What?" I was in genuine shock. Everything happened in a blur. Before I knew it, we were in the car, with our packed luggage and eveything, in a not-so-smooth drive to the hotel. I slowly but painfully cried myself to sleep.

I snapped back to the present. Anthony sitting right in front of me had disrupted my train of thoughts when he propped his hands onto my desk.

"Focus on the lesson now, Richard, you look like you are in a trance. Are you okay?" Anthony promoted.

"It's...it's nothing." I could barely enunciate properly. I was crying too hard in my mind.

I looked out to the window, wondering what's going on with that woman and my father now.


End file.
